Mario Kart U GP
|image = |imagewidth = |caption = |Row 1 title = Developer(s) |Row 1 info = Nintendo EAD CCs Studios |Row 2 title = Publisher(s) |Row 2 info = Nintendo |Row 3 title = Composer(s) |Row 3 info = Shinobu Tanaka Bowser & Jr. |Row 4 title = Platform(s) |Row 4 info = Wii U |Row 5 title = Released |Row 5 info = November 2013 (all territories) |Row 6 title = Genre(s) |Row 6 info = racing |Row 7 title = Rating(s) |Row 7 info = PEGI 3 (EU); ERSB E (NA); CERO A (JP); ACB G (AU) |Row 8 title = Modes |Row 8 info = single player; multiplayer |Row 9 title = Media |Row 9 info = digital download }} is the follow-up and sequel to Mario Kart 3D GP and is also a spiritual remake and sequel of Mario Kart Arcade GP and its subsequent sequels. This Mario Kart focuses on using Wii U GamePads and the Wii U Pro Controllers in place of the Wii Remotes and Nunchucks. Following in Mario Kart 3D GP's footsteps, cameos and references from Namco-Bandai IPs such as Pac-Man, Tomagotchi, and Taiko no Tatsujin series are eliminated. The game includes a co-op feature that acts like a blend of the co-op features found in Double Dash!! and Arcade GP DX, where the 2nd player can shoot items from a turret and is able to move the turret freely like in Arcade GP DX, but is able to keep this function for the entire race like in Double Dash!!, and unlike other games the 2nd player would be able to hold on to four items. This is the second Mario Kart which can only be purchased through digital download through the Nintendo eShop. Controls Single Individual Driver * Accelerate - A/Y buttons * Brake - B button * Steer - L control stick/tilt (motion control on only - Wii U GamePad only) * Item - L/R/X buttons * Drift - zL/zR buttons * First Person View - control pad up * Camera View - control pad down/left/right * Camera Angle - R control stick (camera view only) * Map View - tap on touchscreen (Wii U GamePad only) Co-op Players Driver Controls: * Accelerate - A/Y buttons * Brake - B button * Steer - L control stick/tilt (motion control on only - Wii U GamePad only) * Drift - L/R/zL/zR buttons * First Person View - control pad up * Camera View - control pad down/left/right * Camera Angle - R control stick (camera view only) * Map View - tap on touchscreen (Wii U GamePad only) Turret Controls: * Item - A/B/X/Y buttons * Turret/Camera Angle - L/R control sticks * Map View - tap on touchscreen (Wii U GamePad only) Virtual Mario Cards Like in Mario Kart 3D GP, three Virtual Mario Cards appear in-game as save files. Like actual Mario Cards, Virtual Mario Cards contain data of the player's gameplay (i.e. the player's completed GP cups and class). There's also a Virtual Mario Guest Card. Modes Grand Prix In Grand Prix, the player races against computer drivers for winning the trophies in every race. There are three engine levels available: Easy 50cc, Normal 100cc, and Master 150cc with 50cc being the slowest and 150cc being the fastest. There are four rounds in each cup within this order: Track A, Track B, Mirror Track A and Mirror Track B. After having completed each round, the player receives a challenge, similar to the Mission Mode that appears in Mario Kart DS. There is also an optional sub-mode where two players can utilize the co-op features in the game. Time Trials In Time Trial mode, the player tries to get the fastest time on the tracks. VS In VS mode, the player can race on any track the player desires. This mode also serves as the multiplayer mode where the player can race up with five friends. There is also an optional sub-mode where two players can utilize the co-op features in the game. Shop In the Shop, the player can unlock new features with coins that the player has collected. Mario Coins and Coins Mario Coins, are coins that the player can collect in various parts of every track in Arcade GP 2 and Arcade GP DX. Coins can be used at the Shop to unlock new features while collecting a certain amount of Mario Coins can unlock special features. Playable Characters * designates unlockable character ** designates new character to the Mario Kart GP series Feather Class Lakitu_MK7.png|Lakitu* ** Koopa_MK7.png|Koopa Troopa* Toad_MK7.png|Toad Light Class Jrwii.png|Bowser Jr.* ** Diddymkwii.png|Diddy Kong* ** Daisy_MK7.png|Princess Daisy* Peach-glider-mk7leuml.png|Princess Peach MK7_Yoshi.png|Yoshi Medium Class DrMarioAdvance.png|Dr. Mario* ** Luigi_Kart_7.png|Luigi Mario-fireball-mk73s8gf.png|Mario Mariokartwii.waluigiart.jpg|Waluigi* Cruiser Class Donkeykong-spinyshellnmdww.png|Donkey Kong* Rosalina_MK7.png|Rosalina* Wario_MK7.png|Wario* Heavy Class MK3D_Bowser.png|Bowser Metal_Mario_MK7.png|Metal Mario* ** RoboMarioScreen.png|RoboMario* ** Any * Mii Basic Items * Banana ** Triple Bananas * Basin ** Triple Basins * Big and Small Tires * Boo * Bullet Bill * Cream Pie ** Triple Cream Pies * Feather * Fire Flower * Green Shell ** Triple Green Shells * Golden Mushroom * Ice Flower * Mega Mushroom * Mini Mushroom * Mushroom ** Triple Mushrooms * Needle Bomb * Red Shell ** Triple Green Shells * Spiny Shell * Square Tires * Sticky Oil * Star * Super Leaf * Tacks * Thunder Stick * Time Bomb * Tornado Techniques Rocket Start The Rocket Start technique allows racers to give them an early lead when a race starts. Players must press the A or Y button when the light on Lakitu's start signal turns green. Trick Tricks allow racers to give themselves a speed boost when the kart or bike jumps off a ramp or a hill. To do a trick, just jump off on a ramp or a hill and press the R button. When the player successfully does a trick, the kart or bike will receive a speed boost. Drift Drifting allows the player to cut through sharp corners which can be used with the R button. Prolonged drifting induces yellow sparks, then red sparks which gives a mini-turbo, and finally blue sparks which gives a super mini-turbo boost. Drifting also makes a shield that gets stronger every second drifting gets prolonged. Mini-Turbo Mini-Turbos allow racers to get a small boost after drifting for a long time. Mini-turbos save time and improve the acceleration. Slipstream Slipstreaming is a type of speed boost. To perform it, the racer must trail behind the racer for a moment. If done correctly, the racer will suddenly go faster with blue lines surrounding them. Courses Returning Stages All of the new and redesigned courses from Arcade GP DX would return, excluding the non-''Mario'' tracks. New Stages The game is confirmed to have new courses, although none have been revealed yet. Trivia * Yes, there are four different versions of Mario to play as. (Dr. Mario, Mario, Metal Mario, and RoboMario). Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart